pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PerryPerry
Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Disneygirl94/Do you like the idea of ferb and vanessa?/PerryPerry-20090831105704 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 17:24, 31 August 2009 Okay Insert non-formatted text here Thanks so much! I am going to write the last part tommorow, then start another episode soon! --Singerbabexo 05:53, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Sure! Of course! i will include him in my next!Perry's amazing! P.S, what did you think of the last part? --Singerbabexo 04:59, September 4, 2009 (UTC) good question Sorry! i didn't see the P.S. part. Well, she had a great life even though she was a little poor. She tries to hide it by acting happy all the time, but it fails in the next episode. Phineas see's her crying on her porch, when she said she had to go to the bathroom. She is a kind person at heart though, but she isn't perfect, she just nice i guess, but has an terrible past. In one episode you will see another side of her. She gets very mad at Isabella, and starts treating everyone bad. P.S. what would you like perry to do in the next episode? Hey! Hello! :D how are you? ~Disneygirl94 nice idea! It is not stupid at all!!! It's perfect! I will do that! What do you think isa should do that's so terrible? I saw Marabella i commented. :) check it out! singerbabexo I saw.. Hey! I saw what you Idea was on Singerbabexo's user page! and I just wanted to say....I LOVE THAT IDEA! it is a great idea! and I agree with you about isabella, I dont want singerbabexo to be to hard on her. But i love that story and Your idea! just wanted to let you know! ~Disneygirl94 Cool! (hello up there disneygirl.) :) That's so strang, i had somthing like that in my head! (the leaving part) I was planing on making Marabella leave anyway. It's just that things are getting too complicated you know? That is an awesome idea!!! I will do a couple more episodes, then she will go back to her old place, and it's all fixed! Maybe one day she will visit idk. Thank you so much!!! Yes, i will not be hard too hard on isa, before anyone mentioned that i thought i would go easiser on her. She is still my favorite, and i hope phinbella happens soon! That is so cute how she tries to get his attention, now that i think about it more lol. But Phineas wont be mad at Marabella or isabella. He's not all madish he's really laided back, He just tells isa to relax a little he doesn't scream at her. Well that's ok, i write alot too :) --Singerbabexo 21:26, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Thank you!!! You have done so much for me with episode idea's is there anything you need help with? :) --Singerbabexo 23:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) i see... Wow that is pretty hard, i had to take a pretty long time thinking of this, but i relsed it was the answer right infront of us. What if Phineas can have the power of fire, and ferb can have the power of earth? Phineas can use use fire to fly like a jet pack, and Ferb can use nature to fly (like air) I did this acording to there hair. Besides flying they can get the girls out by using the power of Fire and earth. Tell me what you think. ---- well... Well, I was thinking.. what if they use spells too? and Phineas could also have fire power.(that would be his main power.) and Ferb uses Idk.. weather? (that would be his main power also.) and yes, I would be more than happy to help you on anything else you need! ~Disneygirl94 Explaning :) Thanks!!! Okay so One day Isabella has some great news. The great news is Marabella's coming back to town and staying! Phineas is so happy she is coming back. Then he has a flash back, and he remebers she was this very nice girl that was pretty but poor. He used to have a big crush on her, but when she comes back Phineas just stares at her (she comes back in a limo) Phineas is like "Marabella?" He can't believe that's her then isabella says "Oh yeah Phineas i frgot to tell you... She's a famous model now!" Phineas is just so shocked to see her. She has gotten so tall, and prettier. She is towering over Phineas like a tree and Phineas is just staring at her. Isabella and her and now best and she might encounter emily later on (working that out with Disneygirl94) Phineas has a huge crush on her, but she has her boyfriend jackson who is team caption of a foot ball team, and Marabella who is team caption of cheerleading. Phineas is shorta worried Marabella isn't kind self anymore, but she is. Phineas misses her poor image but he still likes her. Later on she tells Phineas all her money she has goes to childern in need. Phineas wishes he can be with her but that would break isa's heart. Plus he loves isa very much and she is beautiful too. Yup thats kinda it lol. sorry is was soo long!!! --Singerbabexo 03:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Awesome idea!!! I really like that idea!!! Thank you very much. When someone gives me an idea i always put it was their idea, so you will be given credit! :) lol they're like having fun at the mall then they come and ruin it. Oh yeah, platypuses are possionis. When i was little i wanted a platypus, my mom said they where very cute, but they contain a possion in there claws. Is it only male platy's? --Singerbabexo 19:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to thank you for saying hi! I haven't really talked to anyone else here... except Disneygirl94, but I already know her! So thanks! MarieMunro 22:18, September 11, 2009 (UTC)